Love Overdose
by pink seokjin
Summary: cinta itu hal terbodoh di dunia. kau akan melakukan apapun untuk cinta, tak peduli seberapapun cinta memberimu luka. cinta pertama sekaligus cinta sejati. HunHan fanfiction! again :D
1. Chapter 1

**HUNHAN: LOVE OVERDOSE/ Chapter 1**

TITTLE: LOVE OVERDOSE

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATED: T

GENRE: ROMANCE

CAST: SEHUN-LUHAN, EXO, AND OTHER

WARNING: YAOI/ BOY x BOY/ SHOUNEN AI/OOC/GAJE/DLL

~Chapter 1~

"Ampuni aku Sehun, ampun..." mohon seorang namja yang sudah babak belur di tangan seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang tak hentinya menghajar namja di bawahnya "ampun... aku tidak sengaja, mian, ampun..." "berani-beraninya kau menegurku saat sedang tidur! Kau pikir kau siapa huh? Mati kau!"

"SEHUN-AH! HENTIKAN!" seorang namja tinggi lain berlari ke arah mereka, Sehun menghentikan pukulannya dan menghempaskan namja itu begitu saja. "Wae?" tanya Sehun kesal "hhhhentikaan, hhhenti-kan" kata namja yang baru datang itu sambil masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Lalu Sehun memberi aba-aba pada namja mengenaskan itu, menyuruhnya menyingkir sebelum Sehun benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Oh Sehun!" "Tao, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya bersenang-senang, lagipula dia sudah mengganggu tidur indahku, dia harus dapat hukuman" Tao mendengus kesal mendengarnya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran temannya ini, kenapa dia begitu sadis? padahal dia hanya siswa kelas satu senior high school.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kau hampir membunuhnya pabbo! Kau bisa masuk penjara" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan "penjara? Haha, appaku bisa menyogok mereka dengan uang jutaan won lalu aku akan bebas dengan mudahnya" Tao melotot mendengarnya "neo- oh okay, mungkin kau tidak takut dengan penjara, tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan sahabatmu? Aku dan Kai? Aku tidak mau kau jadi begini Sehun, kau benar-benar jahat sekarang"

"Nappeun saram?" tanya Sehun masih dengan kekehan meremehkannya, sekarang Tao menyerah, Sehun, entah apa isi otaknya sekarang "baiklah, kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan siapapun, jangankan kami, dirimu sendiri saja tidak, terserah kau saja Oh Sehun" Tao menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Sehun, tapi sehun menahan lengannya.

"Ani! Aku memikirkanmu, Zi tao" Tao memutar bola matanya malas, ia tau Sehun akan mengatakan itu lagi kalau dia hendak pergi, selalu begini. "Hentikan!" "Tao, aku tidak akan memukulinya lagi kalau kau tidak suka"

"Tidak akan memukulinya lagi? Jadi kau masih akan memukuli yang lain begitu? Neo jinjja-" "jangan marah padaku lagi, ne?" kini Sehun memasang wajah seimut mungkin untuk meluluhkan Tao, tapi tidak begitupun sebenarnya juga Tao tidak akan marah pada sahabatnya yang tampan ini. "Gurrae, kalau begitu cepat kita ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam, palli" "kajja"

Seorang namja cantik terlihat berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya di perpustakaan, sesekali tangannya membolak-balik halaman lalu tangan lainnya mencatat di bukunya, matanyapun bergerak kesana-kemari dengan teliti. Beberapa yeoja yang datangpun tak hentinya memandangi namja itu penuh aura cinta, tapi Luhan, namja itu, tidak menyadarinya juga tidak peduli.

"Luhan-hyung..." tiba-tiba suara lemas seorang namja menghentikan pergerakan Luhan, lalu Luhan menoleh pada kursi di sebelahnya, terlihat Tao dengan mukanya yang di tekuk. "Tao kenapa heum? Kau akhir-akhir ini jadi seperti ini, kenapa? Cerita padaku" kemudian Tao mendongak, menatap mata rusa itu dengan mata pandanya yang terlihat lelah, apalagi kalau bukan karena Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak tau itu.

"Ani, gwaenchana hyung, Tao baik-baik saja" "ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu ini ku tanya dan jawabnya 'aku baik-baik saja' tapi kenyataannya kau masih seperti ini, ayolah aku sepupumu, aku mungkin bisa membantumu Tao..."

"Ini memang bukan tentang aku hyung, ini sahabatku, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya, aku baru menyadarinya beberapa minggu lalu, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi dengannya, dia sadis, sombong, seenaknya sendiri, lalu setelah ku tegur dia berubah lagi menjadi seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan, intinya aku stres sekarang"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan, sekarang dia benar-benar ingin tau "kau belum tau ya Hyung? Kalau begitu nanti ku kenalkan, kebetulan dia akan menginap di rumahku, jadi kita akan pulang bersama, mau kan hyung?" Luhan mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

Pulang sekolah Tao dan Sehun sudah berada di tempat parkir "Siapa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Sehun kesal, dia tidak suka menunggu lama "Ayolah Sehun, ini baru sepuluh menit, kelas Luhan-hyung jauh dari tempat parkir, Kai juga sebentar lagi datang" sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran ketika mendengar nama baru.

"Luhan-hyung? Nugu?" "Sepupuku, kita selalu pulang bersama,kau tidak tau? dia kelas tiga sekarang dan dia murid teladan"jawab Tao, "Ya! Kenapa kau mengatakan murid teladan sambil menoleh sinis padaku? Menjadi murid teladan itu mudah" kata Sehun enteng, sementara Tao masih tetap pada wajah sinisnya, manamungkin Sehun bisa jadi murid teladan?

"Coba jadilah murid teladan, kau mau apa akan ku turuti" kata Tao meremehkan, dia pikir Sehun bukannya tidak bisa, tapi dia tidak akan mau. "Geurrae, kalau aku bisa kau harus mau ku cium sampai aku puas"

BUK

Tao memukulkan ranselnya pada Sehun "Ya! Tao! Appo..." "rasakan! Dasar mesum! Kau mau ku wushu sampai kehilangan kepala huh?" Sehun tersenyum remeh "mana mungkin kau akan melakukannya? Kau kan sangat menyayangiku, ya kan? Mengaku saja" kini Tao yang diam seribu bahasa, apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar, dia menyayangi Sehun, walau Sehun menjadi nappeun namja seperti sekarang.

"Tao? Kau diam? Kau memang menyayangiku kan? Peluk aku sekarang!" Sehun sudah merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Tao, tapi Tao menjauh selangkah dari Sehun "shireo! Aku hanya mau di peluk murid teladan" "Ya!"

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Luhan berlari menuju Tao dan Sehun kemudian berdiri di depan mereka dengan nafasnya yang memburu "hahh haaahh mian, aku lama ya? mianhamnida" "gwaenchana hyung, oh iya, ini sahabatku Sehun,Sehun ini Luhan-hyung, dia murid teladan lho" Tao mengatakan 'dia murid teladan' dengan berbisik di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun melotot seakan mengatakan 'diam atau ku bunuh kau' yang di balas Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh, anyeong Sehun-ssi, Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida" "kau terlalu formal Luhan bias-" Tao segera menginjak kaki Sehun "awwh... apa sih?" "sopanlah pada Luhan-hyung! Panggil hyung atau sunbae! Kalau tidak..." "mwo?" tantang Sehun,Tao malas meneruskan kata-katanya.

"kalau tidak apa? Huh? Apa?" "eumm, aku- aku tidak akan pernah memelukmu" jawab Tao, seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya "andwae! Tidak ada sahabat yang tidak pernah saling peluk! Baiklah, Luhan-hyung, cwesonghamnida" sesal Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya, sekarang ia malah terlalu sopan, Tao tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang peluk aku Tao" Sehun merentangkan tangannya lagi "Shireo! Ayo masuk Luhan-hyung, kita tunggu Kai di dalam mobil saja, di luar panas" Tao menarik lengan Luhan untuk memasuki mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang kini cemberut.

Walaupun Sehun anak nakal, dia tidak pernah datang terlambat, seperti sekarang ini, tigapuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai Sehun sudah berjalan dengan Santainya di koridor sekolah. Juga seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat Sehun berjalan siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitarnya akan menjauh, atau paling parah mereka akan langsung berlari tunggang langgang seperti kelinci bertemu srigala.

Sehun akan tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuan mereka, Sehun pikir mereka bodoh, untuk apa juga mereka berlari?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun lalu merangkulnya, Kai. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran "kau bisa lihat sendiri, kau pikir aku sedang kesakitan apa?" "bukannya begitu Sehun-ah, kau tidak baca berita di koran? Atau melihat acara di televisi?"

"Kau sejak kapan menjadi sahabatku huh? Kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu, katakan saja ada apa" mereka sudah sampai di tujuan, kelas, Sehun duduk di kursinya dengan santai, sementara Kai duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Sehun, ini gawat, tentang perusahaan appamu, HoonKang" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tanda sama sekali tak mengerti, Kai mendesah kesal. "Sehun, kabarnya perusahaan appamu dalam keadaan kritis, cepat atau lambat kalian akan bangkrut dan jatuh miskin"

Sehun bukan namja bodoh, sekarang ia sangat mengerti maksud Kai, kini wajahnya berubah kesal "sehun-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai yang mulai khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Sehun, seperti ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup.

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun Sehun menyambar ranselnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai, sekarang tujuannya adalah gedung HoonKang, tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali, Sehun malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Di kantin sekolah Luhan duduk santai dengan segelas susu vanila di meja di depannya, sesekali bibir mungilnya akan tersenyum geli, Xiumin yang baru datang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan deer yang tidak biasa ini, ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Anyeong? Luhan-ah? Hey! YA!" Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika Xiumin meninggikan suaranya di akhir perkataannya "Xiumin? Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Xiumin tertawa senang melihat Luhan terkejut "kau yang kenapa! Senyum- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila di pagi hari, lihat! Susumu sudah hampir dingin" Luhan segera menyambar susunya lalu meminumnya sampai kandas setelah ia ingat sudah pesan susu vanilla tadi.

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya heran "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aha! Kau kena epilepsi lalu sekarang otakmu error?" kini Luhan yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung, epilepsi? Yang benar saja!

"Ya! Aku tidak kenapa-napa, kau tenang saja, otakku masih cemerlang seperti biasa" "cih, tidak mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalau bukan otakmu pasti hatimu, kau sedang senang?" Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Xiumin berpikir lagi.

"Aha! Biasanya ya, kalau di drama yang sering eommaku tonton, seseorang yang terlihat 'gila' seperti ini pasti sedang jatuh cinta, mengaku sajalah Xi Luhan, haha" Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya, jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah terkejut begitu? Benarkan kau jatuh cinta? Kalau bukan memang apa? Apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang?" lanjut Xiumin, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak yakin dengan gagasan 'jatuh cinta' itu "molla, aku entah kenapa jadi seperti ini sejak dua hari yang lalu"

"Apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu?" Luhan terlihat berpikir, "eumm... aku hanya melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya, belajar di kelas lalu ke perpustakaan saat istirahat, pulang sekolah aku pulang dengan Tao... ah, mungkinkah?" "mungkinkah? Apanya Lu?"

TBC

FF ini pernah aku kirim di Fanpage FB ada yang belum baca? Ada yang mau di lanjut ^^ ?

Review ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNHAN: LOVE OVERDOSE/ Chapter 2**

"Anyeong? Luhan-ah? Hey! YA!" Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika Xiumin meninggikan suaranya di akhir perkataannya

"Xiumin? Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Xiumin tertawa senang melihat Luhan terkejut "kau yang kenapa! Senyum- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila di pagi hari, lihat! Susumu sudah hampir dingin" Luhan segera menyambar susunya lalu meminumnya sampai kandas setelah ia ingat sudah pesan susu vanilla tadi.

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya heran "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aha! Kau kena epilepsi lalu sekarang otakmu error?" kini Luhan yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung, epilepsi? Yang benar saja!

"Ya! Aku tidak kenapa-napa, kau tenang saja, otakku masih cemerlang seperti biasa"

"cih, tidak mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalau bukan otakmu pasti hatimu, kau sedang senang?" Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Xiumin berpikir lagi.

"Aha! Biasanya ya, kalau di drama yang sering eommaku tonton, seseorang yang terlihat 'gila' seperti ini pasti sedang jatuh cinta, mengaku sajalah Xi Luhan, haha" Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya, jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah terkejut begitu? Benarkan kau jatuh cinta? Kalau bukan memang apa? Apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang?" lanjut Xiumin, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak yakin dengan gagasan 'jatuh cinta' itu

"molla, aku entah kenapa jadi seperti ini sejak dua hari yang lalu"

"Apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu?" Luhan terlihat berpikir, "eumm... aku hanya melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya, belajar di kelas lalu ke perputakaan saat istirahat, pulang sekolah aku pulang dengan Tao... ah, mungkinkah?"

"mungkinkah? Apanya Lu?"

"Itu, aku di kenalkan dengan sahabatnya Tao, Oh Sehun, dia tampan, juga lucu" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, benarkah? Luhan sedang jatuh cinta dengan berandalan kecil itu? Tidak mungkin!

"Andwae! Andwaeyo! Andwae!" Luhan memandang bingung dengan reaksi Xiumin, Andwae?

"wae? Apanya yang salah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luhan-ah, aigoo, jebal... kau ini bahkan selalu menjadi murid teladan di sekolah ini, di junior high school dulu juga, banyak gadis cantik yang baik-baik dan cerdas mau menjadi yeoja chingumu, tapi namja itu? Ah, bukan maksudku kau tidak boleh menyukai namja, itu terserah kau, tapi jebal, jangan dia, dia itu hanya siswa pembuat onar di sekolah"

Luhan hanya diam, pembuat onar? Berandalan? Nappeun?

"apa jatuh cinta harus memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu?" Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang polos, Luhan yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Lu-Luhan-ah itu..."

"apa murid teladan sepertiku tidak boleh menyukai namja berandalan seperti Sehun?"

.

.

.

**.**

TITTLE: LOVE OVERDOSE

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATED: T

GENRE: ROMANCE

CAST: SEHUN-LUHAN, EXO

YAOI/ BOY x BOY/ SHOUNEN AI

.

.

.

~Chapter 2~

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh masuk, presdir sedang sibuk" kata sekertaris cantik di depan Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak peduli, mendengar itu dia malah terus saja masuk ruangan presdir Oh, ayahnya.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh masuk"

BRAK

Sehun membuka pintu dengan kasar, "Sehun?" presdir Oh yang sedang sibuk melihat laporan kini terkejut melihat anaknya yang harusnya belajar di sekolah kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

"Cwesonghamnida Presdir Oh, saya sudah mengatakan-" "tinggalkan kami" sekertaris itu memandang bingung

"ne?"

"kau tidak dengar perintahku? Tinggalkan aku dan anakku" "algeseumnida" lalu sekertaris itu meninggalkan mereka bereka berdua.

"Duduklah nak, apa yang membawamu kemari?" lalu Sehun duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di depan meja milik presdir Oh

"ada apa heum? Kau ingin minta uang lagi?" tanya presdir saat Sehun belum juga menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Benarkah kita akan jatuh miskin? Perusahaan ini sedang kritis?" presdir Oh terkejut mendengarnya, bukankah Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti ini?

"i-itu.. itu-"

"kenapa bisa begitu? Memang apa yang abeoji lakukan di sini sampai tidak pernah ada waktu untuk anaknya? Apa abeoji hanya duduk-duduk santai?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Sehunni-"

"kenapa appa melakukan ini padaku? Pada kami anak-anak appa? WAE!?" presdir hanya menunduk, Sehun memang belum mengerti masalah seperti ini, dia masih anak berumur lima belas tahun, entah apa yang harus di jelaskan pada anak berumur lima belas tahun yang di pikirannya hanya senang-senang atau bermain?

"Aku akan membantumu appa, apapun itu, appa sudah tau kan kalau anak bungsu appa ini bisanya hanya membuat onar? Tapi sekarang aku akan membantu appa, aku akan berusaha keras appa"

"jeongmalyo?" tanya presdir Oh dengan mata berbinar, benarkah di hadapannya ini anaknya? Oh Sehun yang nakal? Tapi Sehun mengangguk, dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun memang belum dewasa, tapi ia juga tidak ingin jatuh miskin seperti kata Kai, walau ia nakal selama ini ia juga memikirkan masa depannya, sepertinya darah appanya mengalir deras di darahnya, Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau benar-benar anak appa Sehunni, dengan bakat pembuat onarmu tentu ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kau mau? Appa akan memberikan apapun untukmu kalau kau berhasil, kau mau apa?" kata Presdir Oh dengan senyum evilnya yang khas.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya banyak yang ia inginkan, ia sedang memikirkan apa yang paling penting dan paling ia butuhkan "ne, aku akan melakukan apapun appa, dan yang aku mau... Tao"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi anak itu langsung berlari setelah mendengarnya? Dasar berandalan mata duitan" kata Tao kesal setelah Kai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada Tao saat istirahat di kantin.

memang Tao dengan Sehun dan Kai tidak sekelas, Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia juga kesal pada Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau cegah dia? Sekarang dia membolos lagi, aigoo"

"Ya! Kau pikir dia akan mendengarku meski aku berteriak sampai suaraku habis apa? Kau tau sendiri dia gila" kata Kai tidak terima, lalu dia kembali mengaduk juice alpukatnya dengan sedotan "tapi pasti dia kembali"

"maksudmu Kai?"

GREB

"Tao-ya! Bogoshipeo!" Tao terkejut, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, Sehun.

"Ya! Kau kemana saja? Kau membolos lagi anak nakal?" Sehun hanya tersenyum evil sambil menatap wajah Tao "aigoo anak ini kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Tao lagi, ia heran dengan ekspresi Sehun sekarang, seperti Sehun akan menelannya.

"Kau ke perusahaan appamu?" tanya Kai, Sehun menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk "aku tidak akan membiarkan kami jatuh miskin, never" Kai memutar bola matanya malas "kau benar Tao, dia mata duitan"

Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah Tao lalu meminum juice orange milik Tao "aku belum makan dari tadi pagi"

"jinjja? Mau ku pesankan ddeokbokki?" tanyaTao khawatir, Sehun mengangguk senang.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu appamu? Kau tidak bisa bisnis Sehun-ah" tanya Kai setelah Tao pergi

"tentu aku bisa, membuat onar, menghancurkan semuanya, itu keahlianku kan? Kau tau sendiri Kai-ah"

"ah, kau pasti minta sesuatu kan? Apa itu?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya" "mwo? Tao? Maldo andwae!"

"apanya yang tidak mungkin? Aku akan melakukan apapun Kai, aku juga akan berubah nanti, aku akan mendapatkannya, lihat saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Sehun kini serius memperhatikan Kai, dia sedang aneh sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia mendapat pesan dari seseorang dan ekspresi Kai berubah seketika, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, lalu ketika orang itu membalas lagi pesan dari Kai seketika namja berkulit tan itu lompat-lompat seperti orang kesurupan, dia kenapa sih?

"Kai, gwaenchana?" tanya Tao yang sudah sangat penasaran, Kai terkejut lalu dia kembali duduk dan merubah ekspresinya seperti sedia kala

"ehem, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kai sambil berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Sekarang kita pulang atau tidak? Bel pulang sekolah sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, atau kalian mau menginap?" kini Sehun angkat bicara, Tao dan Kai kompak menggeleng, mereka punya rumah yang besar dan mewah, untuk apa menginap di sekolah?

"Aku ada latihan wushu setengah jam lagi, kalian?" tanya Tao

"Aku akan ke tempat kursus music" sahut Kai, Tao dan Sehun seketika menoleh terkejut, sejak kapan Kai suka music?

"Neo? Music? haha" kata Sehun dengan nada meremehkan, Kai memasang wajah kesal "memangnya kenapa eoh? Kalau sedang jatuh cinta apapun akan di lakukan bukan? Ya kan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun melotot seakan mengatakan 'kau menyindirku? Ku bunuh kau!'

"haha, jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di tempat itu?" tanya Tao antusias, Kai tersenyum

"iya, aku mau ikut kursus agar lebih dekat dengannya, dia namja yang manis" jawab Kai berbunga-bunga, dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Terserah kalianlah, berangkat saja sana!" usir Sehun

"Ya! Kau mengusirku tuan Oh?" tanya Kai tidak terima, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda, Sehun tau itu dan dia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tapi katanya Sehun mau menginap di rumah Tao kan? Tidak mau ikut ke tempatku latihan?" Sehun menggeleng "malas"

"Aku langsung ke rumahmu saja ya" lanjut Sehun sambil berdiri hendak pergi

"mwo? Ah! Begini saja, kau langsung ke rumahku, sambil antarkan Luhan-hyung ne? Jebal... aku tidak tega kalau harus membiarkannya pulang sendiri Sehunni..." pinta Tao sambil memasang puppy eyesnya, berharap Sehun mau.

Biasanya Sehun akan menolak mentah-mentah mengantar siapapun selain Tao, Kai saja dia tidak akan mau, bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Sehun memasang evil smilenya "geurae, di mana dia sekarang?" Tao dan Kai melongo mendengarnya, apa tidak salah?

Sehun mau?

Ini aneh, Sehun kenapa lagi sekarang?

Tapi Tao senang, kini dia tidak khawatir lagi dengan sepupu kesayangannya, akan ada yang mengantarnya selamat sampai rumah selagi Tao tak bisa mengantar

"gomawo Sehunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna! Mianhaeyo... aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Luhan menyesal, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat imut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau diri ya? Sudah bagus Sehun mau mengantarku pulang, eh aku malah asyik main bola, sekali lagi mianhae Sehunna"

Sehun kini tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahan?

Luhan minta maaf tapi lebih seperti anak kecil imut yang sedang beraegyo, imutnya!

Melihat Sehun yang malah tertawa membuat Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, tapi dalam hati ia bersorak gembira, seorang Luhan bisa membuat Sehun tertawa lepas!

"Sehunna!" teriak Luhan kesal dirinya di tertawakan, luhan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk sekarang, tawa Sehun makin keras.

"Neomu kyeo..." celetukan kecil Sehun saat sudah berhenti tertawa itu berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh dengan wajah meronanya, Sehun bilang dia imut? Tidak salahkan?

Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Lay sudah berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyodorkan ransel milik Luhan, Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum merekah "gomawo"

"ayo pulang Lu-ge" ajak Lay, Luhan tersenyum sementara Xiumin sudah menatap tidak suka pada Sehun, yang ditatap hanya balik menatap cuek.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan di antar Sehunni, sekali lagi gomawo sudah menemaniku bermain bola" Lay mengangguk sementara Xiumin tidak bergeming.

GREB

"Ayo hyung kita jalan-jalan dulu, aku ingin ke lotte world atau ke sungai Han" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat pemilik lengan merona malu "geu- geurrae eum... Lay, Xiumin, aku duluan, anyeong!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Udah rapi belum? Mianhae~ aku gak pinter ngedit

Makasih yang udah review aku seneng banget... makasih juga yang bilang tulisannya gak rapi, hehe aku emang berantakan orangnya kkkkk

Tapi karena itu aku nyempetin buat ngedit lagi... semoga aja udah rapi ne?

Oh iya, ini sebenernya udah tamat :D jadi mungkin aku gak bakal lama updatenya... aku juga gak nargetin review ^^ aku Cuma mau menghibur aja disini... jadi yang gak suka sama Ffku maaf banget ya?

Aku seneng baca review kalian... maaf kalo gak bisa bales, aku bisa internetannya tengah malem doang soalnya.

Okelah, semoga kalian suka... bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**HUNHAN: LOVE OVERDOSE/ Chapter 3**

"Yeoboseyo hyung" Sehun mendapat panggilan saat ia sedang menunggu Luhan yang masih asyik bermain bola bersama temannya Xiumin dan Lay, suatu keajaiban lain, Sehun mau bersusah payah menunggu seseorang.

"Sehun, semua datanya sudah selesai dan sepertinya ini akan mudah bagimu, malah bagi hyung sendiri ini sangat-sangat mudah kau-"

"jangan berbelit-belit hyung, cepat katakan sekarang, sisanya akan ku baca besok, lagipula untuk apa terburu-buru? Aku masih ingin senang-senang hari ini" Sehun cepat memotong suara di sebrang telfon, membuat seseorang yang di panggil hyung di seberang sana mendesah kesal.

"arraseo arraseo, dia satu sekolah denganmu, tapi tingkat tiga, marganya Xi"

"WOW target kita Xi group? Daebak! Aku akan bersenang-senang dengannya nanti" smirk evil tercetak indah di bibir tipis Sehun setelah mendengar targetnya adalah Xi, dia lirik lagi tiga namja yang masih asyik dengan permainan bola mereka.

"Haha, ini kabar bagus untuk gay sepertimu, kau akan menyukai ini, dan mungkin juga kau tidak akan percaya, dia itu punya rahim, haha ini akan menyenangkan untukmu kan? Hidupnya akan benar-benar hancur nanti"

Kini Sehun tidak hanya melirik, di pandanginya dengan lekat ketiga namja itu, smirk di bibirnya bertambah lebar

"kau benar hyung"

.

.

.

TITTLE: LOVE OVERDOSE

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATED: T

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA

CAST: SEHUN-LUHAN, EXO, AND OTHER

WARNING: YAOI/ BOY x BOY/ SHOUNEN AI/OOC/GAJE/ M-PREG/DLL

.

.

.

~Chapter 3~

.

.

.

"Sehunna! Mianhaeyo... aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Luhan menyesal, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat imut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau diri ya? Sudah bagus Sehun mau mengantarku pulang, eh aku malah asyik main, sekali lagi mianhae Sehunna"

Sehun kini tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahan? Luhan minta maaf tapi lebih seperti anak kecil imut yang sedang beraegyo, imutnya!

Melihat Sehun yang malah tertawa membuat Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, tapi dalam hati ia bersorak gembira, seorang Luhan bisa membuat Sehun tertawa lepas!

"Sehunna!" teriak Luhan kesal dirinya di tertawakan, luhan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk sekarang, tawa Sehun makin keras.

"Neomu kyeo..." celetukan kecil Sehun saat sudah berhenti tertawa itu berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh dengan wajah meronanya, Sehun bilang dia imut? Tidak salahkan?

Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Lay sudah berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyodorkan ransel milik Luhan, Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum merekah "gomawo"

"ayo pulang Lu-ge" ajak Lay, Luhan tersenyum sementara Xiumin sudah menatap tidak suka pada Sehun, yang ditatap hanya balik menatap cuek.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan di antar Sehunni, sekali lagi gomawo sudah menemaniku bermain bola" Lay mengangguk sementara Xiumin tidak bergeming.

GREB

"Ayo hyung kita jalan-jalan dulu, aku ingin ke lotte world atau ke sungai Han" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat pemilik lengan merona malu

"geu- geurrae eum... Lay, Xiumin, aku duluan, anyeong!"

"hati-hati Lu-ge!" teriak Lay karena Luhan dan Sehun sudah agak jauh.

"jadi bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung, bagaimana apanya?

"maksudmu?"

"ih hyung... aku sudah bilang ingin ke lotte world atau ke sungai Han, jadi kita akan ke mana ini?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "ke lotte world saja ya? Tapi jangan bermain apapun, lihat-lihat saja agar pulang tidak terlalu larut, eottae?" Sehun tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan harus menundukkan kepalanya kalau tidak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang sedang merona hebat.

"oke, kajja!" Sehunpun menarik lengan Luhan lagi, memaksa untuk berjalan lebih cepat

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin memasuki kelas dengan santai, dahinya berkerut serta matanya menyipit tanda tidak suka melihat Luhan yang kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi boneka rusa kecil di tangannya, sekali-kali jari lentik Luhan menekan-nekan boneka itu gemas.

Xiumin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan kini, pasti berandalan kecil itu, Oh Sehun.

"Ehem" Luhan segera menoleh kesampingnya saat mendengar suara deheman itu, Xiumin sudah duduk di sampingnya, senyum Luhan makin lebar lalu ia peluk Xiumin dengan erat

"Woomin-ah!"

"ya! Luhan lepaskan aku! Sesak tau..." Luhanpun melepas pelukannya sambil memasang cengiran lebar "hehe, mian"

"Kau kenapa heum? Kesurupan hantu berkulit pucat?" tanya Xiumin, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sehun bukan hantu, kau kenapa tidak menyukainya sih? Dia baik kok" Xiumin tersenyum sinis

"baik? Astaga, sepertinya kau kehilangan akal sehatmu Luhan, aku turut sedih"

Luhan meraih bonekanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel birunya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap temannya ini, apa yang salah dengan Sehun? Sehun benar-benar baik di mata Luhan.

Bahkan kemarin malam Sehun mengajaknya ke lotte world, walaupun mereka hanya melihat-lihat agar tidak pulang terlalu larut tapi Luhan sangat senang, Sehun bahkan mau repot-repot melakukan permainan tembak untuk mendapatkan boneka yang Luhan inginkan, yaitu boneka rusa yang kini sudah Luhan simpan baik-baik di ranselnya.

Bukan hanya itu, setelahnya Sehun juga mengajak Luhan makan di restoran China lalu memesan hot pot yang Luhan suka, benar-benar seperti kencan!

Bagaimana Luhan tidak senyum-senyum sendiri saat memikirkannya?

Tapi... Xiumin tidak menyukai Sehun, Sehun memang sudah di cap sebagai anak berandalan, Preman sekolah, dan lain sebagainya.

Sedangkan Luhan? Dia murid teladan, unggulan di sekolah, mana mungkin Sehun pantas berteman dengan Luhan? Apalagi kalau hubungan mereka berlanjut menjadi sepasang kekasih, MALDO ANDWAE! Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Xiumin.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya Xiumin..." Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar itu

"dukung aku sedikit saja, jebalyo... dia anak yang manis, aku-"

"hentikan" Xiumin memutar duduknya menghadap Luhan, menatap Luhan lekat.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja, tapi ingat, jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu, okay?" Luhan mengangguk senang mendengarnya

"gomawo Woomin-ah, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku, percayalah, dia baik"

"LUHAN OPPA!" Luhan dan Xiumin segera saja menoleh pada asal suara, beberapa gadis kini berjalan, atau berlari? Kearah mereka, bisa di tebak kalau mereka sangat-sangat menyukai Luhan, atau bisa di sebut fans.

"OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"XIU OPPA! Kau sangat imut!"

"SARANGHAE XIU OPPA!"

ternyata bukan hanya fans Luhan, tapi Xiumin juga, maklum saja, mereka bintang sekolah dengan segudang prestasi!

"o'ow Luhan, aku lupa hal ini, bisakah kita kabur sekarang?"

"kau tau kan kalau aku hanya bisa menjawab... impossible" jawab Luhan lemas,

"kapan bel sialan itu akan berbunyi?!" tanya Xiumin frustasi.

"Oppa kau makin tampan dan imut! Kyaa saranghaeyo oppa!"

"aku membawakan bakpao untukmu Xiu oppa! Dan coklat untuk Luhan oppa!"

"oppa, aku memasakkan ini khusus untukmu, terimalah"

"Aku membelikan buku ini khusus untukmu Oppa, kau pasti suka"

dan beberapa teriakan lain masih berkumandang di sekitar Luhan dan juga Xiumin, mereka hanya membalas para yeoja itu dengan senyuman manis, karena mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana, terkepung.

"Minggir" suara dingin seorang namja itu berhasil membuat para yeoja diam membeku, perlahan mereka menepi untuk memberi jalan pada namja itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat siapa namja itu,

Sehun?

"Kembalilah ke kelas kalian, kalian mengganggu Luhan-hyung" tambah Sehun, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Perlahan namun pasti yeoja-yeoja itu mundur meninggalkan mereka bertiga "gomawo Sehunna" Luhan tersenyum manis, Sehun balas tersenyum manis padanya.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil warna baby blue dengan pita pink "aku lupa memberikan ini kemarin, semoga hyung suka, aku pergi dulu hyung, anyeong..."

Sampai Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kelas Luhan masih saja bengong memandang kepergian Sehun, Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan untuk menyadarkannya, dan benar saja, Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Kau menyedihkan Lu" Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya lalu detik kemudian ia buka kotak kecil itu.

"Gantungan handphone?" gumam Xiumin heran

"WAH KYEO!" teriak Luhan gembira sambil mengangkat gantungan rusa kecil itu lalu menggerak-gerakkan di depan wajahnya, Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Luhan, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan preman kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Tao menatap Sehun lekat, sementara yang menjadi korban tatapan malah menatap Tao, tapi sebenarnya Sehun hanya menatap kosong, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayolah Sehun jawab..." akhirnya Tao memecah keheningan sementara di antara mereka, Sehunpun tersadar, ia sedikit terlonjak sebelum balik bertanya

"jawab apa?" Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, padahal juga baru semenit yang lalu ia bertanya dan Sehun kini bertanya 'apa?'

"Tao, katakan lagi apa pertanyaanku"

"Kemarin Sehun jalan-jalan dengan Luhan-hyung? Bagaimana Sehun bisa tiba-tiba baik pada orang yang baru di kenal? Kau menyukai Luhan-hyung ya Sehunni?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi sambil memasang senyum manisnya, Sehun terlihat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Tao barusan.

"Panda! Aku tidak bertanya seperti itu tadi, aigoo" protes Kai karena Tao malah mempertanyakan hal lain, segera Kai melanjutkan

"apa motifmu mendekati Luhan-hyung? Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Sehun tidak sejahat itu Kai-ah!" potong Tao, Kai menoleh pada Tao sambil melotot seakan mengatakan 'kau bercanda?'

"Tidak sejahat itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan siswa bernama Jonghyun yang tulangnya sampai patah dan sampai sekarang masih berbaring di rumah sakit? Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak minta maaf apalagi menjenguknya" kata Kai kesal, kenapa Tao terlalu baik pada Sehun sih? Begitu pikirnya.

"Tapi kan aku sudah membayarkan uang berobatnya sebagai permintaan maaf Sehun Kai-ah, bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku menjenguknya bersamamu kan" bela Tao, Kai semakin terlihat kesal

"TAO! Itu juga kita yang melakukannya! Bukan bocah in-"

"DIAM!"

Sehun kini memandang kesal pada Kai, Kaipun diam lalu menoleh ke arah lain agar kekesalannya berkurang "jangan bentak Tao lagi! Geurrae, ne, aku punya motif untuk mendekati Luhan-hyung, kau puas?" Tao maupun Kai terkejut mendengarnya

"Sehun..."

"Neo! Kenapa kau- aish jinjja" Kai mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri, jangan sampai ia terpancing emosi lalu menghajar sahabat menyebalkannya ini.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ketiga sahabat itu sampai Sehun kembali bersuara "Luhan-hyung... dia siswa terbaikkan? Juara paralel, aku sudah berniat ingin membantu uri abeoji agar perusahaan kita tidak bangkrut, jadi aku akan belajar... apa aku salah?"

Kai menatap Sehun penuh arti "mianhae" kata Kai lirih,

"aku mendukungmu Sehunna, kau pasti bisa" kata Tao senang, ia pikir dengan begini Sehun akan menjadi murid yang lebih baik, apalagi Luhan sepupunya adalah murid teladan, bukankah baik kalau Sehun dekat dengan murid seperti Luhan?

Sehun tersenyum, 'kau mendukungku Tao? Itu memang harus' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel, Sehun merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengeluarkan handphone miliknya, tertera nama 'Kyuhyun-hyung' di layar "hyungku memanggil, aku angkat telfon dulu"

Lalu Sehun berdiri dari duduknya untuk mencari tempat sepi "kenapa harus sembunyi kalau cuma Kyuhyun-hyung yang telfon?" tanya Kai heran entah pada siapa, Tao juga berdiri "aku akan ke kelasku, bye kkamjong!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne hyung?"

"kau sudah membacanya?" tanya suara di sebrang telfon, kyuhyun.

"Sudah semua, aku juga sudah mengatur strateginya, kau benar hyung, ini terlalu mudah, membunuh tiga orang tidak masalah" terdengar suara tawa Kyuhyun dari ponsel di tangan Sehun, Sehun juga tersenyum jahat.

"Apa ku bilang! Kirim rencanamu padaku secepatnya dan akan ku siapkan orang-orangku, kalau bisa kita jalankan paling lambat dua hari kedepan" Sehun berdecak kesal mendengarnya

"kenapa buru-buru sekali sih?" tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun di telfon.

"Heh bocah! Perintah untuk mengambil alih semua aset mereka itu hari ini, sebelum mereka tau kita harus lebih dulu melenyapkan mereka, kau tau sendiri kalau kita terlambat kau tidak akan mendapatkan Tao dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Seohyun, ah, seperti rencana kita sebelumnya, jangan bunuh anak itu setelah kau menyetubuhinya, arra?"

"Keundae, ba-bagaimana kalau dia melapor hyung?" Sehun terlihat ketakutan sekarang

"itu urusanmu Sehun, buat dia bungkam, aish masa kau belum memikirkannya? Cepat cari caranya!"

"hyung..."

"Sudah kuputuskan besok, cepat kirimkan dan bersiaplah" ttuuuuuutttt telfon di matikan oleh Kyuhyun, Sehun memandang ponselnya kesal

"AAARRRGGHH" teriaknya frustasi

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya!"

Tao terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, ini baru tiga detik bel istirahat di kumandangkan dan Sehun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, meneriakan namanya, dan padahal Ahn seongsaem-nim belum beranjak dari kursi gurunya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Tao meninju sahabat tampannya itu, Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, sepertinya sekarang dia malu atas kelakuannya barusan, bahkan dia hanya nyengir konyol saat Ahn seongsaem-nim mendeath glarenya, Tao sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan absurd Sehun.

"Tao-ya!" panggil Sehun lagi saat Tao berjalan malas menghampirinya "wae?" tanya Tao singkat, Sehun segera merangkul bahu Tao sambil masih menyunggingkan cengiran konyolnya,

Tao jadi ingat Chanyeol, sahabat Kris-gegenya, Kris sendiri adalah kenalan Tao dan ternyata sepupu Luhan, dunia memang sempit.

"Kau tau tidak Luhan-hyung sekarang ada di mana? Kau kan sepupunya Tao, tidak salahkan aku bertanya begitu padamu?" tanya Sehun, Tao mengangguk kemudian menjawab "tidak, Luhan-hyung ada di-"

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh, Sehun menanyakan Luhan?

Tao segera melepas rangkulan Sehun lalu memandang Sehun penuh tanda tanya "tunggu Sehunna, kau menanyakan Luhan-hyung?" Tao balik bertanya, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"wae? Cemburu eoh?" Tao mendengus kesal 'siapa yang cemburu? Dasar!' batin Tao.

"Kau benar-benar menanyakan Luhan-hyung? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kok aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Tao lagi bertubi-tubi sambil berpikir keras.

Sehun yang di tanya seperti itu tiba-tiba tegang 'apa mungkin Tao curiga padaku? Tidak mungkin, Tao tidak tau apa-apa' pikir Sehun resah.

"Jangan-jangan..." Tao menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Sehun yang kini membeku "... kau... "

GLEK

'sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, aku jadi seperti penjahat- ah, aku memang penjahat' batin Sehun resah.

"Kau menyukai Luhan-hyung ya? Hahaha iya iya! Kau menyukai Luha- hhmmmpptt" Sehun segera membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya, Tao mengatakannya agak keras tadi, Sehun yang gelagapanpun segera membekap Tao.

Setelah Tao tenang Sehun melepas bekapannya lalu menyeret Tao karena Sehun tidak nyaman beberapa siswa-siswi di koridor menatap mereka aneh, tentu saja itu karena ulah Tao tadi.

"Jangan keras-keras pabbo! Kau ingin aku mati menahan malu?" omel Sehun sambil masih menyeret Tao "mati menahan malu? Yang benar saja!"

Tao pikir mana ada orang yang mati karena malu? "kau benar menyukai Luhan-hyung kan Sehunna? Daebak!"

"ck, apanya yang daebak?" Tao membulatkan matanya "jadi kau benar menyukainya? Wah..."

Sehun berhenti, Tao juga menghentikan langkahnya "wae?" tanya Tao bingung "menyukainya?" Sehun malah balik bertanya, membuat Tao mendengus kesal

"Ya! Jadi kau belum tau? dasar"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sedang berpikir keras.

Menyukainya? Luhan? Mungkinkah? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat 'tidak tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!'

Sehun terlihat frustasi, bahkan wajahnya telah memerah, menahan tangis?

Tao khawatir melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun yang mendadak itu "Sehunna, waeyo?" Tao menangkup wajah Sehun setelah Sehun dengan kasar mengusap wajahnya, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat 'baik-baik saja',

"gwaenchana?" tanya Tao lagi, mata pandanya berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam mata tajam Sehun, dia menghawatirkan Sehun yang memang terlihat menghawatirkan itu.

"Haha, gwaenchana, jja"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan sudah duduk manis di perpustakaan saat istirahat tiba. Senyum manis tak kunjung lepas dari bibir tipisnya, entah apa yang ada dalam buku astonomi itu hingga membuat Luhan seperti itu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang lucu tentang perbintangan?

Tiba-tiba jemari lentik Luhan meraih handphonenya, setelah meletakkan bukunya di meja Luhan malah asyik memainkan gantungan handphone rusa pemberian Sehun

"sehun..." panggil Luhan lirih, setelah itu ia terkikik geli, lalu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan handphonenya.

"Hyung..."

"OMO!" hampir saja Luhan menjatuhkan handphonenya karena terkejut,

"se-sehunna?" Sehun terkikik geli setelah berhasil mengejutkan Luhan, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan.

GREB

Luhan sepertinya harus terkejut dua kali, pasalnya kini Sehun tengah menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut, membuat detak jantung Luhan berpacu.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Sangat cepat, "hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung mau mendengarnya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan "ne" perlahan, dengan tangan satunya Sehun meraih pipi Luhan, kemudian mengusapnya pelan, dan itu membuat jantung Luhan rasanya hampir copot 'EOTTOKHAE?!' jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau mau percaya padaku hyung? Percayalah padaku hyung-" hening sejenak

"-apapun yang terjadi, jebal, just believe me. Aku tau aku bukan namja yang baik, aku jahat hyung, benar-benar jahat. Aku ingin menyarankanmu agar membenciku hyung, tangkap aku, penjarakan aku, ah- ani, bunuh saja aku, ini serius hyung." Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Saat kau mengerti semua yang ku bicarakan dari tadi, ingatlah satu hal, percaya padaku, lalu bunuh aku, bencilah aku kalau perlu-" semakin mendekat "-aku menyarankan padamu hyung, keundae... aku akan melindungimu, tidak perduli bahwa yang menyakitimu itu aku, aku akan melindungimu, menyelamatkanmu, tolong percayalah..."

CUP~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya diam, dia tidak tau apa yang di bicarakan Sehun, seperti Sehun sedang melantur. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibirnya.

Bodoh, bagaimana bisa membencimu kalau seperti ini? Kau hanya membuatnya semakin larut akan cintanya padamu, Oh Sehun.

"Dan ingat satu hal, aku menyayangimu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga kalian suka ~

Makasih udah review ^^ maaf gak bisa bales ya

Sampai jumpa di next chapter :D

Anyeong~


End file.
